


City Lights

by kinneyb



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Philip and Lukas go to the city again to celebrate Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the basic boring summary it was just really hard to summarize this but i hope u enjoy!

When Philip suggested they do something special for Christmas like going out to the city (something they hadn't done since last time), he didn't miss how Lukas hesitated before slowly glancing at him.

"Uh."

Philip scooted closer to the other boy, nudging him gently with his shoulder. "If you don't want - "

"It's not that," Lukas said quickly, face burning. "How about tomorrow?"

Philip paused for a beat. "I was thinking maybe later in the week," he said finally. "Doesn't Bo want you home for Christmas? Helen and Gabe have been on my ass all month not to make plans Christmas day."

If he thought Lukas was flushed before, he was beet red now. "Oh, right."

"How about Monday?" Philip replied. "We can go out for lunch, make a day of it."

Lukas nudged him this time, eyes sparkling. "Is this our first proper date?"

"Don't," Philip groaned but his smile gave him away. "Don't make it awkward."

Lukas leaned over, kissing Philip's cheek. He lingered there, taking in the warmth radiating off Philip in waves and the natural smell of him - surprisingly sweet with the undertones of something musky. "So... presents or nah?"

"Oh," Philip reached out, resting a hand on Lukas' back, rubbing circles. "I - I don't know."

Lukas hummed. "You don't have a lot of money," he said, and for the first time in Philip's life he didn't feel angry at the words. Lukas spoke like it was fact, no pity. "Maybe it'd be best if we skipped presents, huh?"

Philip smiled. "Hey, I got a job at the convenience store. I can afford something small."

"Okay," Lukas mumbled, nuzzling his face in the crook of Philip's neck. Philip thought it was absolutely adorable but opted out of saying anything about it. "But let's set a limit: twenty dollars sound good?"

Philip ran his fingers down Lukas' back. "Great."

***

Monday, Lukas showed up right on time (which for him was unusual) and picked up Philip.

The city was packed, which Philip had been expecting but Lukas was obviously surprised, eyes wide and searching when they finally reached the cafe and climbed off his bike. "Damn," he said, taking his helmet off. "This is insane."

Philip looked around, feeling a familiar warmth at seeing the city so bright and full of life. "This is actually a little dull for the day after Christmas."

Lukas whistled. "Wow."

Smiling, Philip opened the door and they walked in.

Once they were finished with lunch, they migrated back outside slowly, lingering on the sidewalk. Lukas was obviously having fun people watching, making little comments here and there, sounding usually shocked or disgusted.

"So," Philip said after a few minutes of doing just that. "Should we do presents now or?"

Lukas quickly turned his attention on Philip, any interest he might've had in people watching forgotten. He had a big grin plastered on his face, and Philip wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous. "Right, presents. One second."

He watched silently as Lukas went over to his bike and starting rummaging through a bag hanging off the side. Philip squinted his eyes, surprised he hadn't noticed the bag earlier. Lukas eventually found what he was searching for, which had to be fairly small as he was able to hide it behind his back before jogging back over.

Philip squinted his eyes even more, staring at the other boy's face curiously.

Lukas just laughed. "Close your eyes, dude. Oh, and put out your hands."

Closing his eyes, Philip extended both his hands. "It better not bite."

"Please," Lukas scoffed. "Anyway, you like biting."

Philip shrugged. He couldn't rightfully argue with that.

A few seconds later, he felt a small something - his wrapped his hands around it, a small box - drop in his hands. He didn't even wait for Lukas' permission before he opened his eyes. A small black box rested in the palm of his right hand.

"What the fuck is this?"

Lukas laughed again, playfully slapping Philip's shoulder. "Why don't you open it?"

Taking a nervous breath, Philip opened the box. It was a necklace - just seeing that made Philip look up at Lukas weirdly. It's not like Philip had anything against wearing jewelry but he was pretty sure he'd never once worn jewelry around Lukas in all the time he'd known him, which made the present a little odd.

Focusing back on the necklace, he slowly pulled it up and out of the box, quickly noticing the small charm hanging from it. He immediately smiled. Cheesy, yeah, but at this point he expected that from Lukas.

"Really?" Philip's tone was all teasing. "A camera?"

Lukas shrugged but he was blushing, his face and neck dark pink. "Okay, to be fair when I went to the store I wasn't looking at jewelry but the lady working was convinced I was buying for a girl and got weirdly invested, so I went with it and when I told her you liked photography she pulled that - " he gestured at the necklace " - out and I actually thought it was kinda... nice, I guess, but I kept the receipt if you want to exchange it."

Philip reached out, petting Lukas' hair. "Breath," he said with a tinge of amusement.

He wasn't sure he'd ever heard Lukas say so much at once. 

"I'm sorry," Lukas said suddenly. "It's just been a long time since I did this."

Philip ran his fingers through Lukas' hair and down his neck, resting on his arm. "What do you mean? I'm sure you bought stuff for Rose all the time."

He could see Lukas didn't want to talk about it, and usually he might push a little - try to get Lukas to open up a bit - but he didn't want to ruin the night - their night. Squeezing his arm, he smiled reassuringly. "So you ready for your present?"

"Hell yeah," Lukas grinned, obviously welcoming the change of topic.

Philip dropped his hand and stepped back. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait," Lukas blinked. "You don't have it?"

Philip smiled, gesturing at Lukas' bike. "It's not a thing, Lukas, but an experience."

Lukas laughed, tossing Philip his helmet before tugging on his own. Philip was beaming, which meant he had to have something good in mind. Lukas wasn't worried - he trusted him probably more than he had anyone since his mom. He was actually kind of happy with the turn of events. He really hadn't wanted Philip spending money on him.

Once they were both comfortably on the bike, Lukas started it. "This better be good."

Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas' waist as per usual, squeezing. "You'll love it."

***

A cliff; Philip told him directions and they ended up at a cliff.

Climbing off the bike, Lukas waited for Philip to do the same. "So... a cliff?"

Philip yanked off his helmet. "Yeah, a cliff."

Lukas yanked off his own helmet, looking around at the deserted spot. Suddenly he came up with the only idea he could that explained the odd spot. Grinning, he wiggled his eyebrows at Philip. "You wanna fuck here or - "

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was being hit by a rock. 

Philip groaned, ignoring Lukas as he rubbed at his the sore spot on his arm. "No, you perv."

"Okay," Lukas laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

Smiling, Philip took him by the arm and dragged him to the edge of the cliff.

Lukas went with it, frowning slightly. "Yo, I didn't piss you off that much, did I?"

"No," Philip laughed suddenly, loud and genuine. Lukas loved that sound a lot. Turning, he extended his arms. "Look."

Lukas did just that. From his spot on the cliff, he could see the entire city - well, most of it. The city was not only lit up from the usual streetlamps or shops but also Christmas decorations that were still up all over the city.

When he looked back at Philip, he grinned. "Dude, this is fucking savage."

Philip looked relieved, smiling back. "Come on, sit with me."

Lukas sat down, swinging his legs over the ledge. Philip did the same. "Did you come here often?" he asked, looking back over the city again. "You know, when you lived in the city."

"Only during Christmas," Philip rubbed his hands up and down his jeans. "I would always come here the day after Christmas with my mom and we'd sit here, look at the decorations. It was our thing."

Lukas leaned over, pressing up against Philip. "I know I only met her once but she seemed really cool, Philip." Philip turned slightly, resting his chin on Lukas' shoulder. They both sat like that for a long time, saying nothing.

"I don't really like Christmas," Lukas said suddenly, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat.

Philip pulled back a bit. "Why not?"

Lukas focused on the city lights, knowing if he looked at Philip he might back out. "After my mom died, Christmas was never the same again. My dad always get depressed around this time and I was still really young when we just... stopped celebrating it. I wasn't too mad about it, I guess." He leaned back, shrugging. "I didn't really want to celebrate without mom."

Philip reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing. "So with Rose..."

"Nah," he squeezed back, "we never did anything."

Philip nodded, stroking the back of Lukas' hand with his thumb. "So this is your first Christmas in a long time, huh?"

"Yeah," Lukas laughed, "I guess so."

Leaning over, Philip kissed him. It was a short, sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas, Lukas."

"Merry Christmas, Philip."


End file.
